Because we are so alike
by Rinaangstadt
Summary: Romanoxoc Romano gets yelled at from spain for looking like Madagascar from the back. He asks them both to change a bit but Romano won't do anything. Romano soon has to comfort her for insulting her. What will happen when he tries to say sorry to her?


_**A/n: This is going to be a weird funny one-shot that I make just to pass time for me till I have to go to school in a few days…Which I'm not really looking forward to. So enjoy this One-shot for Romano**_

_**Disclaimer: I don't own anything but my Weird, Random Oc xD If I owned Hetaila Let's just say America wouldn't be so damn freakin' loud!**_

Character Info for Oc:

Name: Amaitae [Elvin for Beauty love]

Age: 20 [Same age as Romano and his brother]

Personality: Sarcastic, Usually depressed and anti-social, but she can be friendly when she wants to be, She also degrades herself a lot

Looks like: Some might say she looks like a female Romano and gets them mixed up at times when they talk when she _**DOES**_ talk.

-)0( Story starts)0(-

"Damn it Amaitae what the hell have you done this time to have Spain yell at me?" Romano yelled as I was sitting on a branch of a tree.

"I got no clue what you are talkin' about Romano; I've been here since after breakfast. If he yelled at you it must have been somethin' you did and you did alone." I said not even looking down to the mad Italian glaring at me

How do I know this? I've been living in this place with Spain longer than he has. I usually helped Spain clean the house up and such so because of that little reason I know the kid on the ground just glaring at me with his arms cross more than his own younger brother. My name is Amaitae or other's might call me Madagascar. I might be a small place and no one really lives there but there is a very small population there underground that no one knows of but those who know Spain personally. As of now I'm lying to Romano. I know exactly why Spain is yelling at Romano just I don't want to piss him off more than he already is. Wanna know the reason why? I'll tell you.

Spain thought that I looked too much like that damn Italian and he wanted either him or me to change. I thought that me wearing a _DRESS_ would be more of a clue and the fact that I have long hair and Romano doesn't. But I won't let him know even if I was threatened. I wouldn't ever admit it but I have a bit of a crush on the cute Italian. But I overheard him talking with both his brother and Spain. He doesn't share that same feeling for me or for anyone. That is why I am making my job to piss him off till he gives in.

"Bull shit! Tell me what the hell you did to piss him off!" He said pissed in Italian

"I didn't do anything now go play with your brother or eat a tomato or something before I get down and punch you in the gut."I said back to him pissed now glaring back at him holding up my fist.

He kept glaring at me. "You wouldn't you're just a girl."

"Sí, lo haría. Ahora deje que me están dando un dolor de cabeza que yo no te necesito chico italiano maldita."I said in spanish[1].

"Prove it Amaitae." He said not moving from where he was

I got down from where I was and I punched in hard in the stomach making him curl up falling to the ground. "I warned you Romano, now since I'm already down from the tree I have some things I need to do that I was avoiding but will have to do now. Ciao Romano."

Then I left him there. Yes I know I'm a cold hearted bitch, but this is what he gets for calling me something I'm clearly not. A girl that acted that way wouldn't threaten to kick his ass. You see the reason I live in Spain's house is because I was kicked out of my own home. I was always an outcast.

So because of that Spain took me in because at the time I looked similarly like Romano and Feliciano. But the thing is I wore pink as they wore either green or blue. That was the only way they were able to know who's who and plus Romano is a slob and I'm the complete opposite. Spain knows that Romano won't change for anyone but he knows that I owe him for giving me a place to stay. So I _**HAVE TO**_ change how I look and dress. So I go to France for a hair cut only to have him flirt with me. I slapped him in the face and tell him to give me a hair cut or I'll go to England or someone else. He didn't so I went to my big brother England. Yes…I know Romano is scared of England and of France. It's one of the main reasons I've made it seem like I like them both when I can't stand France and England's okay but he flirts to damn much with me.

When I get to England's place I see that he is talking with America. Which is rare now-a-days. I walk up to them both with a fake smile on my face.

"Hiya England Hey America." I said with a smile

"Amaitae it's good to see you again!" America said loudly

I nodded my head in agreement. I actually did like talking to America. He was one of my best friends when I needed a friend to talk to when I went into depression a few centuries back.

"What brings you to my humble home Amaitae?" England asked with a small smile

"Spain told me I had to change my appearance that includes my hair style. I wanted to ask France but he kept flirting with me and I slapped him in the face which made him cry like Romano when he doesn't get any food for a day." I said with my arms crossed

"So are you asking me for help Amaitae?" England asked

"No, I thought I tell you and just walk off. Duh." I said with my arms crossed sarcastically

He shook his head and he walked up to me. "I don't see why he wants you to change, but if that's what he wants then I can't tell you no. How short do you want your hair to be cut Amaitae?" He asked

"I was thinking maybe just cutting an inch or two off of the bottom that way I don't look like a guy." I said thinking a bit

"Alright, so what are you going to be doing for your appearance?" He asked me

"I'm not sure; all I have is this dress and a blue dress just like it." I said with a shrug

"Maybe America can help you with that part." England said glaring at him

"Totally! What are Hero's for" America said loudly with a grin

I rolled my eyes. "America, Cut down on the coffee and sugar you don't need it." I said smiling to him

"I'll try to." He said with a smile

"So, do you want me to cut your hair now?" England asked

"No, I wanted you to cut my hair next week." I said sarcastically

"Okay, okay…No need for the constant sarcasm." He said as he opened the door to his house and invited both America and I in.

It took about 10 minutes for England to cut my hair just right, then I went to America's home and he told me to pick out whatever I wanted and he'd pay for it. I picked out this from a store called hot topic.

Everything came out to be $176.47 for clothes there from what I heard from him it isn't bad…He also called me cheep. I just glared at him and hit him in the arm hard.

"Ouch, that hurt. How can a girl like you be so strong?" America asked me

"I live with Spain and Romano one half of the year and Germany and Feliciano the other half. When I am with Germany and Feliciano I train a lot with Germany and I become stronger that way. Usually he doesn't make me do a lot but I think I wear a lot of different clothes like this when I'm with Germany than when I'm with Spain." I said with a shrug

"Well the training with Germany is paying off. I don't think you need to worry about being a weak person Amaitae, not many people are dumb enough to piss you off." He said with a smile

I just glared at him. "Taking into consideration in one day I hit you, France, Romano and Spain. I highly doubt what you say."

"Why do you say that?" He asked clueless

"You guys one way or another have pissed me off some way or another and I'm sick of being picked on because I'm a girl. Yes I know that I may not look strong or attractive. But at least I can stand up for myself and I don't hide away from my enemies." I said glaring at him

"Hm, well it's not that we don't think that you aren't attractive…Its actually quite the opposite. You see I've asked all the countries what they think of you and I gathered that France and Romano both love you as more than a sibling or a friend just like I do and same with England." He said stopping by a bench in the mall we were in.

I sighed and shook my head. "Seriously, being rude and pissing off a girl is _NOT_ going to work on me. I'm not like any of the other girl countries. The only way I'll be with someone is if they are nice and they respect me for whom I am. So far out of you four that you have mentioned England has been the most respectful and nicest." I said with my arms crossed

"Hey! I'm nice too!" He said pouting

"You don't show it America…Its hard to say something if you don't show that part of you. Now can we please go back to Spain's place so he can see what he has gotten me into?" I said looking away from him annoyed

"Alright, Fine." He said

He took me home and he turned around after I said thank you. When I got into the house I saw Romano leaning against the wall glaring at me.

"Why was America with you?" He asked me

"Why the hell does it matter to you, the last I knew you hated me and you secretly wanted to kill me in my sleep." I said coldly before I went past him calling for Spain as I did.

I found Spain in the kitchen cooking. He looked back to me and he jumped a bit in surprised

"Amaitae is that you?" He asked confused

"Duh, you said to change so I did. Happy?" I asked pissed

"Um….W-Wow. I didn't know you'd actually do what I said." He said coming up to me shocked

"I owe you my life you know that Spain. So you really shouldn't be so damn shocked. I'd be dead if it wasn't for you."

"Eh…True. Has Romano seen you yet?" He asked

"Yes, and I don't like her so why does it matter what I think about her wearing clothes that make her look like a girl in guys clothes, or how I'll place it. She's better not around or dead!"

I just looked to Spain sadly before I placed my head down going out of the room only to hear Spain yelling at Romano in Spanish. I go to my bedroom and I close the door then I slide down it crying with my head in my hands. That hurt more than a little bit, I never knew he wanted me to die. But what doesn't make sense is the fact that what he says doesn't match what Spain and America said about Romano liking me.

I soon get really tired from crying and I literally craw to my bed and sleep with my blanket over my head after I take my shoes off of my feet.

=3rd pov with Romano=

"How many times must I tell you Romano, you won't win her heart if you don't be nice to her?"

"C'mon you aren't serious with that are you? She doesn't feel the same about me Spain. She never will." He said with his arms crossed

"I beg to differ on that Romano. If you really want your answer on how she thinks of you then you should go to her room and see for yourself. If I know her as well as I think I do then she probably has her blanket over her head as she's asleep from crying. If I am right then you have to be nice to her for a week and keep all your rude comments to yourself."

"You are serious, you really are a moron. She's probably on that damn tree again just waiting to punch me in the stomach again."

"Just check her room."

Romano did what he was told and he went to her room. He knocked on the door, she didn't answer. He opened the door to see the blanket on her bed move up and down slowly. He went up to her slowly and got the blanket from her head and he saw that her eyes were tear stained. He looked to her sadly and he kissed her cheek softly

"I'm sorry, I shouldn't have been rude to such a beautiful girl like you." He whispered softly to her before he went to the door.

"I forgive you Romano...but do you really mean what you say?" She said weakly

"Of course. I'm sick of playing something I'm not. I thought Spain was crazy for saying that you liked me back after I told him that I loved you but I didn't know how to tell you." He said looking down blushing.

She got out of her bed slowly and she went up him with a grin on her face. She pulled him back into her room by his wrist and she closed the door. Then she kissed him on the lips passionately as she pushed him against the door with her hands on his jacket. He wrapped his arms around her waist as he kissed her back blushing more than a little bit. She smirked and she began to move her hands down his clothes to his belt that held his jacket still. Once she took it off she took off his jacket leaving him with just his shirt and pants on. She smirked at Romano as he blushed deep red.

"Do you really want something like this to happen?" She asked softly to him

"Honestly, I didn't know how you felt about me so this is all happening to fast." He said looking away

She giggled and she made him look at her and she kissed him again. "You know, you could have asked me how I felt and I would have told you, goof."

"I guess it never really occurred to me that you liked me back." He said before he kissed her passionately making her go backwards towards her bed. He then picked her up and placed her on her bed then he pulled off her shirt throwing it off of her.

She smirked and pushed him down straddling his hips. She unbuttoned his shirt then she took it off of him. Then she placed her hands on his chest with a smile.

"You know, this is my first time doing this Romano." She said looking into his eyes

He placed a hand on her cheek and smiled a bit.

"Don't worry about it. I'll be easy on you." He said before he flipped them over again taking her pants off of her making her blush a bit.

"…A-Are you sure on that Romano?" She asked blushing

"Yes, Do you trust me?" He asked with a smile

She nodded her head with a smile. "Y-Yes."

He smiled a bit more and he kissed her on the lips passionately as he took his own pants off of him. He then trailed his hands up her to the back of her to undo the Black bra she was wearing. Once he took it off of her she looked away from him blushing as she placed her hands over her chest shyly.

He raised an eyebrow at her. "Amaitae?"

"…I…I'm a bit shy about how I look." She said shyly

"It doesn't matter to me how you look on the outside, it's the inside that matters to me." He said with a smile on his face before he removed her hands from her chest and pinned them above her head before he kissed her passionately on the lips.

She kissed him back moaning as she felt one of his hands on her chest. She closed her eyes shut and made her hands into fists from what she was feeling from the Italian on top of her. She soon felt him kissing her neck softly then having him kiss down to her chest. He took one of her breast in his mouth making her moan loudly. He began to smirk a bit and he did the same to the other one a few minutes afterwards.

"L-Lovino…S-Stop teasing me now…Please." She said shakily.

He looked up to her a bit surprised. "What did you call me?" He asked her

"…Lovino…Its your real name correct?" She asked shyly

"Yes, but only Spain and my brother call me that…Did Spain tell you my name?" He asked

She shook her head. "Your brother did last time I was at Germany's place."

He rolled his eyes and he looked down to her. "Do you think that Spain would mind us doing this?"

She laughed a bit with a smile. "You are _**NOW**_ thinking about Spain?"

He looked down blushing. She made him look at her with a smile.

"Well, I think he planned all of this so I don't think we have to worry about Spain. Plus I made sure that he'd have a date to go to around now." She said with a smirk

He blushed a bit more and smiled. "A-Alright."

He removed his grip on her wrists and he took off what little clothing they both had on them and he kissed her passionately on the lips. She kissed him back wrapping her arms around his neck.

"I'll try to be as careful as I can with you Amaitae. I know from talking with Spain that this will hurt you more than it'll hurt me. So just hold on to me as much as you want to kay? And tell me if I'm hurting you at all."

She nodded her head and she kissed him passionately on the lips. He lined up with her entrance blushing like a tomato then he pushed all the way through her making her kiss him deep her as she whimpered and closed her eyes tightening the grip around his neck. After awhile she broke the kiss and she smiled at Romano.

"Lovino you can move now." She said as she wiped tears that came out of her eyes.

"I didn't hurt you did I?" He asked worriedly

"No….Stuff like this happens the first time around, It shouldn't hurt me after you move a bit Lovino." She said with a smile

He nodded his head and he kissed her once again as he moved out of her and into her repeatedly slowly. She winced a bit for a few minutes before she was moaning into the kiss and she wrapped her legs around his waist making them closer than they were before making Romano groan softly and making him move faster and deeper. She moaned louder as she began to close her eyes from the pleasure that she was feeling. She began to move her hips into his making both of them moan as Romano's Pace into her began to quicken even more as he kissed her neck hearing her continually scream out his real name instead of his country.

He couldn't believe he was doing something like this with her, the girl he had been crushing on since he began to work for Spain. He knew she was special but he didn't know she'd be the one to bring out the loving, caring side of him out. It was like she knew the right buttons to press on him to make him be this way. Plus the fact that she was the one who started to strip off all of the clothes off of him. He didn't mind it but he could have had a warning before she started to flirt with him and try to make him have sex with her.

But now that he finished what she started…He didn't know if he could stop himself from hurting her or stopping in general. To him she was a bad addiction that he couldn't get out of and the feeling that being the way he was made him feel likes he was in heaven and she was a goddess. It wasn't until she flipped them over that he got out of his train of thought and started to blush deep red from it all. He placed his hands on her hips helping her move better on him. They both began to moan loudly as Amaitae started to moan his name repeatedly as she placed her hands around his arms.

"R-Ro…Romano!A-Ahh!" She screamed as she came on him

"A-Amaitae, you are so beautiful…C'mon stay with me for a little longer baby." He moaned as he flipped them over again pushing into her as deep as he could.

Making both of the scream loudly as he came into her."Romano/Amaitae!" They screamed in unison

Romano panted as he looked down at the young woman who was under him. Amaitae was panting as much as he was and her eyes where hazed out as she smiled up at him. Her body glistened with sweat as he looked down her body. He smiled down at her and kissed her on the lips passionately one last time before he lied down next to her. He held her hand and looked over to her.

"You know you are a pain in the ass to understand you know that right?" He said with a grin

"Yeah, but so are you Lovino." She said before she got up and she got her blanket from the end of her bed.

She made it so the blanket was over them and so she was lying on his chest.

"I guess that's one thing that we have in common." He said kissing the top of her head and wrapped his arms around her waist

"Yeah, but at least now we can get to know each other as we should instead of fighting with each other."

She didn't hear anything after that. She looked up at Romano and saw that he was asleep. She giggled a bit then closed her eyes with a smile. "Good night to you too Romano."

|-Outside the room-|

Spain was over hearing the two lovers talking and he shook his head.

"I guess she was right when she said that I was going to be scared if I would have stayed. Oh well at least now there will be some-what piece around here." He said before he went back into the kitchen to save dinner that he had made.

A/n:_**Alrighty there you go. If anyone wants me to make anything for them just let me know in a message or in a review! Thanks : D**_

**_Translations_**_**: [1] Sí, lo haría. Ahora deje que me están dando un dolor de cabeza que yo no te necesito chico italiano maldita=Yes, I would. Now leave you are giving me a headache that I don't need you damn Italian boy**_


End file.
